Bass Industries with Blair Waldorf
by illusion100
Summary: Dear C, Fire that prostitute of a secretary of yours. Love, B


Hello chuck and blair lovers! Hehe, this is my first GG fanfic so go easy! Hope you enjoy!

My beta, .x. imagine .x., was totally awesome at this! I recomend her for all your gossip girl gramatical needs!

Blair sighed in content. _This is going to be so much fun! _Chuck had already had left for a business meeting, and she was in his office at Bass Industries all by her lonesome. _This is like being Queen at Constance, but no one can betray me here. They __**have **__to listen me._

She looked around her office. Ahem, _his_ office. There was definitely some potential here. Blair sat in Chuck's chair quickly; she loved the feeling of being in power.

Seeing the disarray, she fixed up some of the things on his desk. A little straightening of the papers here, some putting away of pens there, and it was perfect. Blair then looked at the computer and became curious.

Going through Chuck's files and such would be a violation of privacy. She'd already become the 'crazy obsessed paranoid girlfriend' that boyfriends try to get rid of in a past relationship. That was not where she wanted this one to head. She looked away from the computer, only to find herself right back where she started.

_Maybe I could check Gossip Girl instead. That would be alright, wouldn't it? _

She started up the computer, completely disregarding the fact that she had a cell phone she could use to check Gossip Girl.

_Password? _Well, this was annoying. How could she know his password? Then it dawned on her.

_Silly Chuck, this is too easy._ She proceeded to type '**ChucklovesBlair**' only to get it rejected.

'**BlairlovesChuck**'?

Rejected.

'**Ilovemyscarf**'

'**Bowtiesandheadbands**'

Rejected again. This was getting on Blair's nerves. _What could it possibly be? _She looked around his office for some sort of clue. If it has nothing to do with her, and nothing to do with his scarf, what is it? While snooping through his desk drawer, she discovered a picture of a lady in one of them. Obviously, she blew up.

_That MotherChucker! Leave it to him to hide his so called mistress in his drawers. Did it not occur to him that I would find it? How dare he! I can't believe I ever--- _Her head rant was interrupted by the writing on the back of the picture. _Misty Bass? Oh, that's just… Well… _Blair blushed. How embarrassing. Good thing no one was here. _Could that be his password?_

'**MistyBass**' Accepted. _Yes! Finally! _Even though Blair was just a little disappointed that Chuck's password didn't express his devotion to his one and only, she thought it was adorable that he loved his mother so much.

Before she could stop herself, Blair started to look around in his documents folder. Nothing but business proposals and boring documents. Yawn. She was too afraid to look in his history, who knows what sick and twisted things she would find in there. She looked around in his pictures, and prayed to God that there was nothing too perverse. To her pleasure, it was the exact opposite. She found pictures of him and her dancing at the Van Der Bass Wedding. Blair smiled to herself. _I wondered where those pictures were!_ She looked around, afraid someone should see her, then quickly changed the boring landscape wallpaper on his computer to him and her kissing while dancing right before he had asked her to 'take it slow'.

Blair bit her lip while smiling to herself. She couldn't wait to see the look on Chuck's face when he saw it! She shut down the computer, carefully placing the picture of Chuck's mother back where it belonged, but not before admiring it.

_Misty really was beautiful. At least now I know where Chuck's looks came from. It certainly wasn't from Bart. _She giggled at the thought, but just as quickly, she stopped herself. It was disrespectful to laugh at the dead. Especially Chuck's parents. He wouldn't take too kindly to that.

_Crap! I forgot about Gossip Girl! Never mind, it's not as if that was really my motive anyway. _

Hmm, Blair wondered where she could get coffee around here. Picking up Chuck's phone, Blair pressed the button that said secretary on it.

"Mister Bass?"

Blair smirked and leaned on her chair. "No, its Blair Waldorf. Chuck's adoring girlfriend that could get you fired in a heartbeat."

_This will be fun._

"Yes, Ms. Waldorf?" Blair could sense the calmness in the girl's voice. It was a little too calm.

"Could you be a dear and send me a low fat vanilla Cappuccino with no foam? Thank you!" Blair hung up the phone before she could receive an answer. She didn't want to wait for some sort of excuse as to why the woman couldn't, or the embarrassment if the excuse was actually plausible.

She checked the time on her Chanel watch. It was 2:45. About an hour until Chuck came back from his meeting. She wondered what they were going to do after. _Dinner at Butter? Drinks at the Palace? If he's in a good mood maybe a stop at Tiffany's._ She was dying to get the Jean Schlumberger Egg bracelet for a while now, but she never found the appropriate timing to ask him for it.

Before she could continue, she heard two knocks on the door. "Miss Waldorf?"

_My cappuccino! That was quick. _

"Come in!" But the moment she did she saw that was a mistake. That so-called secretary was wearing the shortest skirt she had ever seen a secretary wear, a very low cut blouse and over sized earrings with her hair _up. _The nape of her neck for all of the world to see! More importantly, for Chuck to see.

Blair put her guard up and her glare in gear. _If this girl wants to play with fire, she is going to get burned. _

"I didn't know if you wanted sugar or cream, so I put both in. Is that okay?"

Blair glared at the coffee container, making no move to get it. The secretary placed it on Blair's desk while bending and showing off her cleavage that, if she wasn't here right now, Chuck probably would have seen. Blair looked around her shirt for a name tag.

_Vanessa? How appropriate._

"Wise decision," Blair answered. _How did that skank know that's how I liked it?_ As the secretary turned to leave, Blair quickly attacked.

"Why, Veronica, you don't mind sitting down for a bit so we can chat, do you?"

The woman turned back and sat down. "It's Vanessa, and sure."

_Like that matters._

"I was simply admiring your choice in attire. How tasteful." Vanessa smirked at Blair and responded by thanking her.

"Though I am worried about the uniform of this Industry; your clothing seems to leave little to the imagination." Blair attacked harshly. Vanessa only changed her smirk to a mischievous smile.

"Mr. Bass doesn't seem to mind."

This caused Blair to slap her hands on the desk and lean over the desk closer to her. "Look, Chuck is taken, understood? If you don't button up your blouse and pull down your skirt, you're out of here before you can say "_Oh My Gossip Girl."_

Vanessa only pursed her lips and held up her left hand, flashing a diamond ring. "I am _married_ thank you very much. Now if you're done with your little teen melodramatic jealousy rant, I'll go back to work," She said before getting up, walking out, and slamming the door.

Blair sulked back in her chair and furrowed her eyebrows. _Married, please, like that's ever stopped Chuck before. _Blair got out a post it pad and pen and furiously scribbled a note to Chuck.

**Dear C, **

**Fire that prostitute of a secretary of yours. **

**Love, **

**B**

She ripped the post it from the pad and stuck it to his computer screen. _That should teach her._

The time now read 2:57 and she honestly thought that was way too fast for a 'meeting'. She sighed, _well at least now she's taken care of._ She glared strongly at the note. _Whatever, I have more important things to attend to. _

She flipped through Chuck's open address and contact list and started from the beginning. First name was Aimes, Richard. She picked up her new favourite accessory which, surprisingly, is Chuck's office phone, and called the number provided.

"Hello, Mr. Aimes? This is Blair Waldorf. I would like to invite you to a little office warming party in honour of the new owner of Bass industries..."

_Well that was easy._ It took Blair a half hour to invite the business executives to the office party that didn't exist until now. She figured since now she's Chuck's girlfriend she's allowed to play the wife...for a little while at least. She took out her new Palm Pre and immediately called Dorota for the details. She didn't know how exactly to convince Chuck that this is a good idea, but she did know that she couldn't keep it a secret. That didn't work out the first time and she didn't want Chuck to accidentally lose the company. _Of course he would never pull the stunt he did before. He has priorities now. That Basshole has changed, even if it's just a little bit._

Blair knew it was a lot more than just a little bit, but one thing about Chuck hadn't changed. He hated parties that don't include booze and women. She glanced over at the computer again and a thought hit her.

**Dear C,**

**Invited all your business friends for a party at the office. It's on Friday at 4! RSVP!**

**Xoxo,**

**B**

She took the original post it and stuck it on top of the new one, putting both back on the monitor. She didn't know what good that would do, but she had to try.

Once again, Blair looked around the office. She couldn't help but notice that the furniture was so..._boring._ There was some color, Chuck Bass was no Humphrey, but as Cyrus would say, "Not enough!"

He certainly didn't need anymore art, Lily made sure of that. The furniture was old fashioned, much like Chuck's choice of clothing. Blair snickered, his clothes _were _a bit...tired. But still fashionable! If there was something she could brag to people about her boyfriend, it certainly was his amazing sense of style.

She made a mental note to check with her mother's interior designer. She obviously couldn't go to the Bass' designer. Look at what he came up with in the first place!

Soon enough it was 3:35. _A whole half hour left? This is pure agony! How does Chuck manage? _She reminded herself that she was Blair Waldorf. If she put her mind to something, she could achieve _anything. _

Well, most things. She still hadn't found a way to get her father back to New York. What's so special about France anyway?

_Well that's easy. There's the food, and the spectacular weather, and the fields are beautiful. _That's it! If she couldn't get Daddy here, then she had to go there. It was so simple! Who needs Tuscany anyway? That way, she could show off her new beau in the city of love! _Paris here we come, _she thought as she dialled her travel agent.

"Marrissa! I need two first class tickets to France..."

Blair looked at her watch again. 4:02. He's late. _Well I better go get him before he loses track of time. _She picked up her purse and headed out the door, not before picking up the cappuccino and dropping it in the trash. She made sure the door was securely locked-- who knew what Gossip Girl fanfreaks worked in this place. There was no place Blair thought was safe. Not after her and Serena's little squabble at Yale was all over that website. _Well I best bid adieu to the skank. _

She walked over the secretary's desk and smiled wickedly at Veronica.

"Veronica, you should probably start cleaning out your desk now." Blair walked away and ignored the yell of "It's Vanessa!" as she put on her Prada sunglasses and walked, no, _sashayed, _to Chuck's meeting room.

_Never mess with the Queen B._

Next day, Chuck sat down at his desk in his office. He looked at the framed picture of Blair on his desk and smiled.

Yesterday he had bought her that gold and diamond bracelet with the very long annoying name that apparently Blair was dying to have. He didn't mind, of course, but only if she returned the favour by other means. He smirked at the thought.

He turned to his computer and saw the note placed on the screen. He laughed as he read because, of course, she didn't ask, she commanded. He got Vanessa on the phone and, without any question, delicately told her to get the heck out of the building.


End file.
